


I'll Always Want You

by atomic_brunette



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Fluff, I really just wanted some fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Bucky Barnes, overdue makeout sesh, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomic_brunette/pseuds/atomic_brunette
Summary: “No, it wasn’t a nightmare. It was...it was good. I think.”“Oh?” Steve queried. “What was it?”Bucky shifted nervously from foot to foot, wringing his hands in front of him.“The thing is, I’m not exactly sure if it was actually a memory or if it was just a dream.” He said, staring down at his hands. He was thankful the room was dark enough to hide the blush he felt creeping up on his cheeks.----Or: Bucky remembers something and fluff ensues





	I'll Always Want You

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, it's sweet, it's to the point. As usual, it's unbeta'd so if anything's wrong feel free to correct me.

“Steve?” Bucky murmured, peeking in his room through the slightly open door. He carefully pushed it open the rest of the way and stepped in. “Stevie,” he whispered, a little louder. The sheets rustled as Steve shifted a bit, stopping once he noticed the presence in the room.

“Buck?” He asked, sitting up to face the door. “What’s wrong?”

“I uh…” Bucky began, unsure how to continue. “I remembered something.”

Of course, leave it to Steve to assume the worst.

“A nightmare? Are you okay? Let me make you some tea-” He began, throwing the sheets off to stand up, but Bucky held up a hand to stop him.

“No, it wasn’t a nightmare. It was...it was good. I think.”

“Oh?” Steve queried. “What was it?”

Bucky shifted nervously from foot to foot, wringing his hands in front of him.

“The thing is, I’m not exactly sure if it was actually a memory or if it was just a dream.” He said, staring down at his hands. He was thankful the room was dark enough to hide the blush he felt creeping up on his cheeks. Instead of pressing him, Steve gave him time to process what exactly he was trying to say. 

“It, uh, we were in Italy, after a mission with the Howlies. We were sharing a tent and…” Bucky drew in a shaky breath. If he was wrong, if this was just a dream and not a memory, it could ruin their friendship. The last thing Bucky wanted was to fuck things up with Steve. He was all he had left, and Bucky couldn’t bear the thought of his best friend turning his back on him.

“Buck,” Steve murmured, sitting up straighter.

“We were kissing.” Bucky blurted, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them. He stared down at his hands, unable to look at Steve, who was unbearably quiet. He heard the springs of the mattress creaking as Steve stood. Bucky’s eyes burned, his vision blurring as they welled with tears.

“I’m sorry,” he sniffed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. But I had- I had to know.”

“Bucky,” Steve whispered, slowly approaching. His hands came up to surround Bucky’s, grounding him. “Buck, look at me.” He softly pleaded. Bucky slowly brought his eyes up to meet Steve’s. His eyes were glassy too, and Bucky was sure that meant he’d royally fucked things up.

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for. It wasn’t just a dream.”

Bucky was at a loss of words, and he could do nothing but stare blankly back for a moment.

“But all of my memories from before the war, we were never...like that.”

Steve chuckled softly.

“No, we weren’t. Because, in your words, we were ‘a couple of idiots who coulda been doing this the whole time but we were too stupid to tell each other how we felt.’”

After hearing the words, the tears in his eyes spilled over onto his cheeks.

“That’s exactly what I said in the memory.” He breathed, the ghost of a grin forming on his lips. Then his eyebrows furrowed and he fought the urge to slap Steve on the arm. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Steve gave him his own sheepish grin and guided Bucky’s hands apart so he could hold them each properly.

“I didn’t want to force you into something you didn’t even remember. And I didn’t know if you’d still feel the same.” He confessed, his thumb running back and forth over the back of Bucky’s metal hand. Bucky was quiet for a moment as his gaze switched between Steve’s eyes a couple times before he smiled and pulled him closer.

“You’re such a goddamn punk, Rogers.” He said before he mashed his lips against Steve’s. They were as soft and warm as he remembered, and he felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest when Steve wrapped his arms around his waist to bring their bodies fully together. They kissed for what felt like hours, relishing in the warmth of each other’s touch while their mouths moved perfectly together. It was as if they were made for one another, and the small part of Bucky that felt like it was missing was now gone; it was right in his arms.

They finally broke, still holding each other close while they pressed their foreheads together. Bucky laughed giddily, flesh hand coming up to cup the side of Steve’s face.

“There isn’t a single universe where I’d wanna live without you- without this.” He murmured.

“Me too, Buck. ‘Till the end of the line.”

“‘Till the end of the line, pal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find my tumblr at [atomic--brunette.](https://atomic--brunette.tumblr.com/) Feel free to message me about fics or stucky or...basically anything.


End file.
